The Unwritten Rule
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Happy Vexen Marluxia day! Marluxia tries to distract Vexen yet again, and refuses to take no for an answer... one shot inspired by the dear OnlyinthisLight. fluff and LIME abound! Warning Limeage. XD


So its Monday

So its Monday. And my internet is only active in like, minute spans, which is _great._ So luckily I have this huge ass bank of what if and story ideas to pull from to ease my sanity off of homework! YAY! And, since I will be crazy busy come the 11th, I decided shit I should write this now so I can have it posted on Friday. XD

TECHNICALLY this should be a Vexen seme story, but if I made him the seme with this idea it will be vastly. strongly. and crazily OOC. And we shan't have that. So it's Marluxia/Vexen. Remind me on November 4th to be backwards and write a Vexen/Marluxia. XD

This idea came from and is therefore dedicated to dear OnlyinthisLight, who I daresay is obsessed with the two characters in question. In the best way of course. XD

**The Unwritten Rule of Yaoi**

_Remember: No only means no the first three times. OITL's deviant signature_

Vexen sighed in frustration as he vainly attempted to complete his current experiment on Heartless formation and destruction. _It's hopeless,_ he said, putting his test tubes down (gently!) in frustration. _He's been extra…persistent…lately, and he won't stay off of my mind!_

--((Flashback to this morning))--

"Good morning, Marluxia," Vexen said deftly as he passed said Nobody as he casually leaned against a wall in the hallway. Marluxia smirked, eyes glinting as he gripped the shoulder of Vexen as he passed, effectively spinning him around.

Vexen automatically began to back away from the glint in Marluxia's eyes and was quickly and efficiently backed into the corner of the hallway.

"M-Marluxia?" Vexen questioned as the pink-haired Nobody began to caress his cheek.

"Good morning, Vexen," he whispered, grinning, before leaving a breathless Vexen in pursuit of breakfast.

--((end of le flashback))--

Vexen continued to stare blankly at his notebook.

"I'll never be able to get accurate data as long as I'm like this," he grumbled.

"Like what?" a voice behind him asked innocently. Vexen jumped a foot.

"Marluxia!" he said before composing himself. "What are you doing down here?" Vexen said calmly, feigning disinterest as he stared at his notebook. "I have work to do you know. You do too."

Marluxia grinned as he closed in on the Chilly Academic. "I know," he whispered into Vexen's ear, "and I finished mine early. I just wanted to know if you wanted some _help_-" Vexen gasped as Marluxia lazily trailed a hand up his arm.

"N-No, thanks," he said, removing Marluxia from his person and moving to the other side of the table to calibrate his scale.

"Are you sure?" Marluxia asked, grinning, "You seem distracted…"

"I am perfectly fine, I assure you," he said as his voice cracked slightly. _Shit, he barely even touched me,_ he thought, panicked, as he turned his back on Marluxia yet again.

"Well in that case," Marluxia said as he scratched his chin in thought, "I am the one in need of help."

Vexen briefly turned and looked at him questioningly. Marluxia grinned and permitted himself to step closer. "I need to be entertained," he whispered, summoning flower petals for dramatic effect, "are you up for the task?" He winked.

Vexen sighed. "No means no, Marluxia, I really need to work!" he turned with an air of finality and began to write some basic figures into his notebook.

"So…you don't want to be my entertainment?" Marluxia whispered softly.

"_No._"

"I think you're lying."

"Wha-?" Vexen said, turning in confusion as Marluxia pushed him back into his table, kissing him hard on the lips. Vexen braced himself on the table's edge, barely registering the noise as test tubes came crashing to the floor. Marluxia forced open Vexen's lips, angling his mouth to explore with his tongue. Vexen groaned as Marluxia's hands opened his cloak slightly, baring his shoulder to Marluxia's hungry gaze.

Marluxia broke apart from Vexen, kissing and sucking his way from his lips down to a soft spot on his collarbone. "You see, Vexen," he hummed against Vexen's skin, "I think you have a secret you're keeping from me."

"N..No…" Vexen stammered as Marluxia abruptly gripped Vexens hips, aligning them with his own. He leaned in experimentally and kissed Vexen deeply before his cries alerted those above.

He broke off, smiling. "Oh I think you do." Vexen wordlessly shook his head as Marluxia blew soft puffs of breath into his ear. He paused, smirking.

"_You want me,_" he whispered, shifting a hand from Vexen's hips to his groin.

"No!" Vexen cried out involuntarily as he jerked forward.

Marluxia smiled deviously. "You don't…?" he said, pulling slowly away from Vexen. Vexen whimpered, automatically reaching out for Marluxia's warmth.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow at the flushed scientist. "Yes…?"

Vexen stared at him heatedly for a moment before shaking himself, gaining his senses. "No," he said shakily, zipping up his jacket and turning around stiffly.

Marluxia sighed. "Another day, perhaps," he mused aloud before turning to walk back up the stairs.

Vexen breathed heavily, taking in the mess that was his ruined experiment. He looked over his shoulder at Marluxia's back. He looked back to his experiment before closing his eyes. _Aw, fuck it,_ he thought, before turning around a quickly summoning his weapon, turning the floor in front of the stairs to ice just as Marluxia went to step on it. Marluxia gasped as his feet flew out from under him, landing on his back on the floor. Vexen caught him by the shoulders, keeping his head from slamming into the hard concrete floor.

Vexen smirked triumphantly as he stood over Marluxia, a foot placed on his sternum.

Marluxia was speechless. "Vexen…?"

"The truth, Marluxia," he said, removing his foot and kneeling next to the prone Graceful Assassin, "is _yes,_ I do want you." He leaned his head in so his face was inches from Marluxia's. "Very much."

Marluxia's eyes widened as Vexen covered his lips with his own, kissing him forcefully as he pulled Marluxia's hands up over his head.

"You're mine," Vexen whispered as he pulled back momentarily for breath.

Marluxia started. "What? No, that's not—"

"Stuff it," Vexen whispered before kissing him fiercely again. "I am your _superior,_" he whispered against his lips as his free hand unzipped his cloak halfway, "You will obey me."

"No way," Marluxia replied, but his weak tone hinted at otherwise. Vexen smirked as his path continued down past his collarbone to his chest, nipping at every weak spot he discovered. Marluxia shuddered, itching to switch his position with Vexen, or at least free his hands. _This is unfair…_

Vexen smirked as he reached the closed point of the cloak. "Tell me, Marluxia," he whispered. Marluxia looked down at him with hooded eyes. "Do you wear boxers under your cloak?"

Marluxia inhaled sharply as Vexen unzipped his cloak all the way, exposing him to the cold air of the laboratory. "N-no," he replied weakly.

"Good," Vexen murmured.

"Marluxia!" Larxene called from up the stairs. "I know you're down there!"

Vexen growled and pulled himself away from Marluxia, who zipped his cloak with shaky hands. "What do you want?" Marluxia replied a bit harshly.

"Stop propositioning Vexen and get up here! You have another mission to do!" Marluxia grumbled as he started to go up the stairs. He turned and glared at Vexen, who was facing him, grinning triumphantly.

"This isn't over."

"No, Marluxia," he said, grin growing wider, "indeed it isn't."

--((END!)))--

Oh man I want to post it now. That is the CLOSEST I have _ever_ gone. to ANYTHING citrus. Wo0t! Be proud my darlings, I even got some SEME Vexen in there holy business.

So yeah this'll be Friday when I put this up…Happy Weekend!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
